mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Satoshi Yabe
Satoshi Yabe (矢部 智 Yabe Satoshi), also called Yabecchi (矢部っち Yabecchi) by his students, is a teacher at Kamohashi Elementary. He is the homeroom teacher of chaotic class 6-3, the class of the Marui triplets. Attributes "I just have a goal I want to achieve. To be the best teacher you've ever seen! Sometimes I have to get strict with the students. But someday all the kids will look up to me!" - Satoshi Yabe, Sensei wa Kodomo, Kodomo wa Sensei. Appearance At school, his attire usually consists of dress shirts, regular t-shirts, button ups, and a tie. He is also known for often wearing a red shirt that says "Cherry". Personality and Interests Yabe is good-natured and fairly humble, though a bit naive at times. He frequently falls victim to misunderstandings. Even though he is subjected to mental pain, he does not give up and continues to teach and try to develop bonds with his students, even going so far as to give up his personal time to visit or do favors for the Marui triplets for which he receives little or no gratitude, and sometimes gets confronted by their father, as well. He's also very childish and immature, and for this reason he tends to be disrespected by his students and colleagues. Yabe is very excitable when talking about the things he likes and often reacts extremely when things don't go his way, which is often. His character song implies he's so mentally inmature because he comes from a sheltered background. On the first day of class, Mitsuba gave him the nickname "Yabecchi" and it seemed to stick as his other students followed the fashion, except for Hitoha, who still calls him teacher. Relationships Hitoha Marui "That's not true! I've always been staring at you, Hitoha-chan!" - Yabe in Episode 2. Yabe is afraid of Hitoha and she's annoyed by his childish personality. She often spends her entire time at school under Yabe's desk, both in the classroom and in the teachers' lounge. Yabe is at first annoyed at this habit of hers, but he grows used to it after a while, and by the second season he makes room for her to crawl under his desk without comment. Like Hitoha, he is a fan of Gachi Rangers, but every conversation about the show involves some kind of misunderstanding. Finally, in Episode 8 of the second season, she plainly admits that she loves Gachi Rangers, leaving him in shock, though it's shown that they became closer after that. In the manga, their relationship after this misunderstanding is cleared up is explored more, and Hitoha is shown going to Yabe's apartment to do Gachi Rangers-related things, like watching the show or playing games. Hitoha has Yabe's home phone number (shown in Episode 2 of the second season, in which she called him to be a replacement for Santa to Futaba) and made a duplicate of his key, which she uses to enter his house in order to see Chikubi or to watch Gachi Rangers. Despite the fact that Hitoha treats him with annoyance and/or indifference, she still cares about him to a degree, as shown when Hitoha wanted to apologize to Yabe after humiliating him for his love of Gachi Rangers, when she was the only one to care about him after Yabe collapsed with a fever and in Chapter 39 of the manga when she was the only one to console him after everyone mistook him for a pervert. Unfortunately, he is completely oblivious to her change of heart towards him, due to their misunderstandings. In the manga, every time she decides to do something nice for him, he gets the wrong idea. She also has a habit of insulting him to other people by listing his character flaws and hygiene deficiencies, but in a way which suggests she doesn't understand that he's insulted; it's likely that she knows what she's doing and just enjoys messing with him. Mitsuba and Futaba Marui Like with Hitoha, Yabe quickly grew attached to the other Marui triplets as they became more involved in his life, despite their playful bullying. It seems they do not truly bear him ill will, although Mitsuba does not seem to have any particular consideration for him either. Early in their relationship, Mitsuba and Futaba tried to help him get close to Kuriyama, an idea hatched by Hitoha. Futaba is nicest to him of the triplets, although her over-zealousness and goofiness often cause him trouble anyway. Mitsuba is also close to him, although she thinks he is a lousy bum and likes to point out that she doesn't pay much attention to him. Aiko Kuriyama "Ah, how valiant of her...She is a pure angel" - Yabe in Chapter 39. He appears to have developing feelings for the school nurse, Aiko Kuriyama, despite her complete ignorance to his advances. She is sometimes even repulsed by him due to misunderstandings, although Yabe is clueless about this. Later in the manga, she often acts as if she particularly dislikes him rather than ignoring him. Other students in class 6-3 Yabe claims that he gets along with all his students. In fact, he is not as close with his other students as he is with the Marui Triplets. Yabe calls his classmates by their last names, giving the impression of being distant to them, unlike the triplets. He is shown to be very jealous of Satou's charm with the girls (in the manga, Yabe actually dislikes him). Collectively, the students of class 6-3 are happy to walk all over him. A running joke is that Yabe will be left standing impotently in the front of the class trying to teach while some kind of drama unfolds among the students. Appearances Manga Yabe debuted in Chapter 1 of the published manga. He comments that he was already prepared for his new job as a teacher, but his assigned class is more terrifying than he expected. He decides to play the game of musical chairs with his students. Unfortunately, Futaba misunderstands the game and ends up hurting the boys, while Mitsuba sits on Inuguchi. He starts to panic after noticing that things are beyond his control. When Yabe has the Marui triplets should stand up, Futaba and Mitsuba look like they are about to fight while Hitoha simply changes her surname. Yabe tries to get Hitoha’s chair, resulting in her slamming her book in his face, making him faint and lose the game. Early in the series Yabe seems mentally immature, but later his personality changes and becomes easily irritated, resigned and unsurprised of the weird attitude of his classmates. Anime Yabe appears in Episode 1. Unlike the manga, he is presented along with Kuriyama to the teachers. At that moment he fells in love with Kuriyama. For his welcome reception as their new teacher, Yabe figured playing musical chairs would be a good way to have some fun with his new students. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t aware that he got stuck with the Marui triplets. Futaba ended up disappointing all the boys, Mitsuba used Inuguchi as a chair while Hitoha simply ignored him. After Futaba accidentally hurt Mitsuba, Yabe decides to go for Hitoha’s chair as she slowly walked towards it, which resulted in him getting owned by her book, revealed to be an erotic one. He gets a nosebleed and faints. Since he lost the game, he had to get three times the homework, leaving him depressed and wondering if he ever would be a good teacher. In the anime, his personality is much more cheerful and naive than in the manga, but slowly he becomes more resigned to his situation. Songs *Waga na wa Cherry Boy *Sensei wa Kodomo, Kodomo wa Sensei (with Futaba) Trivia *According to his character song, his biggest dreams are to become the best teacher ever and to find a girl who loves him (Kuriyama in particular) *In the character song, he mentions that he is aware that his students disrespect him, but he doesn't care, because he gets along with them all. *A running gag is that the triplets' father constantly gets the wrong idea about Yabe, resulting in Yabe getting confronted by him. *In Episode 8 of the second season, his outfit when he went to the Gachi Pink' autograph session slightly resembles Ash's outfit in the Pokémon anime. This is a pun on his name, Satoshi (Ashs name in Japanese is Satoshi). *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, he came in 15th place. (behind 'Thirty' in 8th) Category:Characters